world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyler Chandler
Tyler James Chandler (born May 25, 1982) is a retired Canadian professional wrestler. Chandler is a second-generation professional wrestler; his father David "Dave" Thompson competed in the professional wrestling industry mainly within the Toronto area. Overall, Chandler has won a total of 16 championships in his career, including being a 9-time World Champion, having held the TDW World Heavyweight Championship four times and the xWo Championship, WWE Championship, WWE World Heavyweight Championship, FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship and EWE World Heavyweight Championship all once each. Chandler is best known for his stints in Two Worlds Wrestling Federation where he is a former United Kingdom and Lionheart Champion. Chandler was trained by Rain and soon went on to form his own wrestling company along with longtime friend Rob Chapman called Extreme Wrestling Alliance. The company would have only one show where Rob would defeat Chandler in a brutal and barbaric Barbed Wire Massacre match for the EWA World Heavyweight Championship, the company soon folded shortly afterwards due to complaints about how graphic the match was. After EWA folded Chandler signed with Xtreme Wrestling Organization in 2006. Tyler would soon leave xWo not long afterwards before re-signing with xWo in 2007. Chandler would go on to hold the xWo Championship, although his reign lasted less than ten minutes as he would go on to lose it right back to Mephisto, who cashed in his rematch clause. Chandler would return to the xWo in 2010 and within a few months he would win the xWo Television Championship and would go on to become the longest reigning Television Champion in xWo history. In 2008, Chandler signed with World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE The E-Fed) and was sent to their developmental territory, FCW. After Chandler was moved to the main roster in September 2009; he received a push which quickly led to a WWE Intercontinental Championship reign, winning the championship in November 2009 and would go on to hold it for nearly six months, losing it at Wrestlemania 25 to the Motor City Machine Guns ending his reign at 154 days. Not long after this Chandler engaged in a heated rivalry with Randy Orton that saw them compete in a Last Man Standing Match at Backlash which Orton would go on to win. The feud with Orton would end not long afterwards in June, before Chandler began a feud with then WWE Champion, John Cena starting yet another push for Chandler. Tyler would challenge Cena for the WWE Championship on an episode of Raw in a Street Fight, however he was unsuccessful, it was during this time as well that Chandler formed his own villianous stable, called the Sinners along with Justin Angel, Desmond Wolfe and Batista. After the stable quietly split up, Chandler returned to singles competition, before being plagued with a few injuries and returned to lower card status; before taking some time off in March 2012. In July 2012, Chandler returned to the WWE after a four month hiatus and once again became a member of the RAW brand for the first time since July 2011. During that time, he won the WWE Intercontinental Championship for a second time, and later went on to win the WWE Championship; his first world championship in the WWE. Chandler would then go on to headline many pay-per-view events for the organization, which included: SummerSlam (2012), Survivor Series (2012), Royal Rumble (2013), Cyber Sunday (2013) and Wrestlemania XXIX; where he successfully defended the WWE Championship. After being with the company for over five years, Chandler left WWE in 2013 and signed a multi-year contract with World Elite Wrestling (WEW). Chandler would later retire from wrestling in October 2014. Early life Tyler James Chandler was born in Toronto, Ontario, Canada but soon moved to Vancouver, British Columbia. Chandler's father Dave Thompson was a professional wrestler, although he never made it to the big time and mostly spent his time on the independent circuit. Chandler knew at a very young age that he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a professional wrestler himself. Tyler however vowed that he wasn't gonna mirror what his father had accomplished and that he didn't want to be remembered because of his father, he wanted to be remembered for leaving his own mark on the wrestling business and leaving his own legacy. Tyler had a fairly decent childhood, he spent most of it in North and West Vancouver, bouncing back and forth between the two small towns. Not long after Tyler was born he moved in with his grandparents who raised him up until he was twelve years of age. That was when he moved in with his father and step-mother where they would move out to Port Coquitlam, BC. This was also around when he met who would go on to not only be his best friend but also biggest rival, Rob Chapman. Tyler introduced the wrestling business to Rob and then both men went their separate ways with Rob moving to Nova Scotia. Tyler would not see Rob for a number of years. Tyler would soon move back to North Vancouver along with his father, after his father and step-mother separated. This is where Chandler would enroll at Carson Graham Secondary School, the very same school that both his Mother and Aunt went to and the same school that his Grandfather taught at. Tyler would get through high school and graduated, before going on to the University of British Columbia where he studied Fine Arts. Chandler would split his time with college and continue to train for wrestling. Tyler would successful get his Master of Fine Arts degree and soon after continued his training however this time full time, training in and out with his father. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2006–2008; 2012–2013) Chandler signed a contract with xWo in December 2006 after he would leave shortly afterwards before getting re-signed in February 2007. Chandler would compete at xWo's Night of Infamy for the xWo Hardcore Championship however he would come up short. After this Chandler would begin a rivalry with Alexander Putrid and Colby Henderson over the xWo Madness Championship. The feud culminated in a Triple Threat match at Chained In which to this day is one of xWo best matches. Chandler would lose the match after receiving a Destiny's End from the top rope from Colby Henderson. After the rivalry ended Chandler had a very short feud with then xWo Champion, Mephisto. The two would face in a loser leaves xWo match for the xWo Championship and Chandler would defeat Mephisto although shortly afterwards Revenge GM, Luke Holden allowed Mephisto to cash in his rematch clause. Mephisto would win back the championship and Holden would later fire Chandler in storyline. This was done because Chandler was leaving xWo to spend time with his family. Chandler make his return to the xWo in February 2010 after a three year absence. Tyler would make his in-ring return on the February 22, 2010 episode of Revenge in a loss to Ari Benz for the vacant xWo Television Championship. On March 15, 2010 episode of Revenge, Chandler would win the xWo Television Championship defeating Igor Novik, Ari Benz and Chase Christensen. Tyler would go on to successfully defend his Television Championship at Night of Infamy in a rematch between the four superstars. Tyler would go on to retain the title once again against Shampain before losing the title to Marauder. After losing the title Chandler would be drafted to the Meltdown brand and would make his debut with a victory over Chivo Rodriguez. Chandler would later go on a four match winning streak defeating the likes of Chris Page, Logan Ford, Omar Perkins and Jake Girod. Chandler would go on to challenge for the vacant xWo Meltdown Championship against Lex Marsters, however he was unsuccessful. Following the match Chandler and Marsters who had been at each other's throats for weeks revealed that it was all a ploy as the two aligned themselves together, calling themselves the Initiative Incorporated. At SummerClash Chandler was apart of the losing Team Meltdown when they lost to Team Revenge in a Ten Man Tag Match. After the PPV, Chandler and Marsters would team with Mariusz Pudzianowski and defeat the team of Rob Kelleher, Vincent Jericho & Ripper after Kelleher turned on them joining Initiative Incorporated. The three were soon joined by Chandler's on-screen girlfriend, Peyton Star. Chandler would then go on to defeat Jake Girod in a grudge match. Shortly after this the Initiative was forced to break up after losing a match to the Roses of Putridity. After this Chandler would leave the xWo shortly before the company folded. Tyler would head back to the wrestling business returning and signing with the WWC (World Wrestling Champs) he would go on to win the Tough Enough Competition thus earning a full time contract with the WWC. Tyler would engage into a rivalry with Carlito and Luna Vachon whom he would beat in a triple threat match. Tyler then focused his attention to the WWC Championship and ended up joining the Enterprise stable lead by Michael Noventa. After a few months in the Enterprise, Chandler left the Enterprise and immediately captured the WWC X-Division Championship defeating Eddie Colon and Petey Williams. Tyler would go on to form an alliance with Eddie Colon they called the Gathering. Tyler would then start a feud with WWC World Heavyweight Champion, Alex Shelley over Shelley's girlfriend Forbidden. The feud would be brief as the WWC would go bankrupt and Chandler was the last X-Division Champion and never lost the championship. Tyler after WWC closed down would sign with Extreme Wrestling Impact under his Tyler Thompson ring name; where he would would once again see his best friend Rob Chapman and immediately challenged him to a match re-igniting their feud from early in 2006. Tyler is scheduled to compete against Rob Chapman in the EWI's next pay-per-view Winter Blitz.Chandler would make his in-ring return in EWI with a loss to Rob Chapman in a bloody and brutal TLC match at Winter Blitz. Chandler is currently in the Blood Sport Tournament despite being injured and is scheduled to go one on one with Lucifear in the first round. Tyler would then debut in the 2WWF (Two Worlds Wrestling Federation) under his real name and would immediately get into a feud with another new superstar known as Duke Windsor, although Tyler would lose two matches to Windsor thanks to his ex-wife's interference, who aligned herself with Duke, soon after Duke would be released just before there match at 11th Hour, so Tyler would end up facing newcomer Reece Dooner, whom he would defeat before going on to defeat a rival from back when he was in the WWA, Clark. Chandler would find himself in a triple threat match against both Reece and Clark and although he put up a good fight, he ended up losing the match and after the match was over he was brutally assaulted by both Reece and Clark. It was noted on 2WWF.com that Chandler had been injured (kafaybe) in the assault and would be out from six months to a year, this was to give Chandler some time off as he was getting married to his girlfriend, Michelle as well as spending some time with his family and kids. Chandler officially return well ahead of schedule due to intense rehab (kafaybe) and he would return and easily defeat Andy Worker and during the match he would flip off the fans and perform dirty match tactics thus for the third time, turning heel. Chandler after the match was over would announce that he wanted better competition and was issuing an open challenge at Step Up in a Steel Cage Match. Chandler's open challenge would be accepted by a newcomer by the name of Bryan Murdoch, the two would get into a war of words but at Step Up, Chandler managed to get the victory over Murdoch in a bloody steel cage match, with Chandler ending it with a Swanton Bomb off the top of the cage as he covered him for the three count. Shockingly at the end of the match the fans started cheering for Chandler and gave him a great ovation as he left the ring, showing signs of a slight face turn. Chandler officially turned face for only the second time here in 2WWF on the following Breakdown, issuing a statement on how here realized that the only to be successful in this business is to please the fans. Tyler Chandler after that statement decided it was time to get into the U.K Title Scene and even challenged the champion, Nick Knight to a match for the title later that night however the match never took place as Chandler would leave 2WWF yet again. Chandler would appear sporadically for 2WWF over the next couple years before he returned full-time in December 2011. Chandler would win his return match against Jaylon Brown on the December 16 episode of Breakdown. The following week Chandler suffered his first loss against Damien Ripper. Chandler got himself another victory this time over Kevin Hash before suffering a second loss against Kid Fre$h. After this loss Chandler would go onto an eight match winning streak where he would get victories over the likes of The Real Deal, Jammy Monroe, Ryan Hall and Richard Jester. With his victory over Jester, Chandler won the 2WWF Lionheart Championship, his first title with the company. Tyler would go on to begin a feud with Damien Ripper at Violent Reaction as he would defeat him thus retaining the Lionheart Championship and would put Ripper on the shelf with an injury. Chandler would go on to successfully retain the Lionheart Championship against Ryan Hall and Jaylon Brown, marking his second successful title defense in a row. Chandler would then form a tag team with James Best, collectively known as the Descendant of the Gods. The two would face then 2WWF Tag Team Champions, The Guys with Masks however the match went to a no contest when both teams were counted out. Earlier in the night, Chandler had some disparaging remarks for Sean Young, who was the reigning 2WWF United Kingdom Champion at the time and challenged him to a match with both the Lionheart and United Kingdom Championships on the line. Chandler would also be assaulted by the returning Damien Ripper, who was returning from injury and challenged Chandler to a match for the Lionheart Championship. Both matches were made official for the 11th Hour PPV. Chandler would lose to Sean Young at the PPV, thus losing the Lionheart Championship after holding the title for 56 days. Chandler would also lose to Damien Ripper later in the night ending their rivalry. After this Tyler's contract with 2WWF expired and he opted not to renew. When 2WWF opened it's doors after being closed for the better part of 2012, Chandler re-signed with the company on January 31, 2013. Chandler made his in-ring return on the very first Breakdown retaining his villainous character from his last run. On the February 8th and February 15th episodes of Breakdown, Chandler defeated both Jeremy Paisley and Diana Valentine in the opening and second round of the United Kingdom Championship Tournament, advancing him to the finals against Kile Tanon at Violent Reaction where he would go on to defeat him to win the vacant United Kingdom Championship. Chandler would go on to be the last 2WWF United Kingdom Champion as 2WWF would close down once again; ending his reign at 42 days. In March 2013, Chandler signed a contract with Platinum Dynasty Wrestling (PDW). Chandler made his debut on the March 16, 2013 episode of Ascension defeating both Joey Miles and Sean Mason in a triple threat match. In May 2013 after the Aversion Therapy PPV, Chandler announced on his Twitter that he was taking some time off. In June, Chandler requested his release from the company which was granted. Tyler Chandler made his debut in Xtreme Wrestling Association in March 2012. Chandler won his debut match on Vendetta #37 against the Real Deal. Chandler would suffer his first loss in the XWA at In Your House #7: Calm before the Storm against Rellim Strife. Chandler would compete in the annual Revolutionary Wars Royal Rumble however the match was won by Alex Firecracker. Chandler hasn't been seen on XWA television since and is reportedly taking a sabbatical from wrestling to focus on his personal life, shortly after this Chandler requested his release from the company which was granted. In June 2013, Chandler made his return to XWA after over a year long absence where he was assigned to their Revenge brand. Chandler would make a successful return defeating Rellim on the June 10, 2013 episode of Revenge advancing to the next round in the Best of Revenge Tournament. Chandler would later leave XWA again. World Elite Wrestling / WEW Various storylines (2013–2014) Despite having retired shortly after leaving WWE, Chandler hinted that he could possibly come out of retirement on Twitter when he mentioned that he had recently visiting the headquarters of World Elite Wrestling in San Jose, California. Which was later retweeted by two WEW wrestlers Adam Dunn & Chris Dunn with the latter having previously worked with Chandler back in TDW. It was later retweeted as well by the official twitter account for WEW, with them saying "Only time will tell." Chandler a few days later sent out another tweet mentioning that WEW had a PPV event coming up, Third Degree Burns and tweeted: "I hear there's a PPV coming up soon; I just might have to get myself a ticket and a front row seat.", WEW responded with: "Sounds like a plan". On November 29, 2013, Chandler made an appearance at the Friday Night Adrenaline show that was held in Miami, Florida. Although he didn't get physical with any of the Elitists, he was shown on camera numerous times. on Adrenaline.]] The next day, Chandler confirmed in an interview that he had signed a multi-year contract with WEW and was gearing up for his debut. Chandler made his debut on the December 20, 2013 episode that aired on tape delay on December 30 and defeated Phoenix Winterborn. Chandler lost to Luke Bane on the January 10, 2014 episode of Anarchy, before suffering another loss this time to Tom Sykes on the February 7, 2014 episode of Adrenaline. Chandler ended his small losing streak with a win over Sebastian Zeno on the February 21, 2014 episode of Anarchy. At Retribution, Chandler made his return and interfered in the match between Craig Anderson and Damien Kingston, spearing Anderson and allowing Kingston to get the win. After the match Chandler along with Scarlett-Louise became followers of Kingston and the three would later call themselves The Purge. On the May 9, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, Chandler and Louise defeated Anderson and C.J. Sweet in a tag team match after Chandler hit Anderson with a spear. It was also announced that a week later both Chandler and Louise would be baptized by Kingston and would be reborn. On the May 19, 2014 episode of Animosity, Chandler attacked Chris Dunn after his match hitting him with a spear and then proceeding to hit a sit-down powerbomb inside the ring and then a second one outside the ring onto the barricade. Afterwards Chandler challenged Craig Anderson to a one on one match for the following week. Later that night Chandler and Scarlett-Louise suffered a loss against Daniel Richards & Peyton Banx after Louise was pinned by Banx. It was later announced that week later, Chandler would go one on one with WEW Champion, Chris McKenzie which Chandler would lose. Feud with Damien Kingston (2014–present) At Legacy: Jamaica Chandler confronted Kingston about his remarks over Twitter and things that had been going on in Chandler's personal life that Kingston had been involved in. Once again Chandler made it clear that Damien had yet to back up any of his words and make good on any of his promises, before Chandler proceeded to call him a fraud. This resulted in Kingston slapping Chandler across the face multiple times and degrading him, referring to him as a failure, before mentioning Chandler's ex wife and newborn son that was Chandler had enough and sucker punched Damien in the face before hitting him with a Spinebuster and then a Spear, officially leaving the Purge and turning face in the process for the first time in his WEW career. On the July 18, 2014 episode of Adrenaline, Kingston assaulted Chandler backstage attacking him with a steel chair, severly injuring him. Chandler was later diagnosed with a neck injury and a concussion and would be out of action for several weeks, possibly months. Chandler returned after a near 1 month absence on the August 15, 2014 episode saving Ryan Henderson who had just lost to Kingston and was about to be attacked in a similar fashion. It was then revealed by Adrenaline Assistant General Manager Riley Daniels that Kingston would face Chandler in a match. Personal life Chandler married model, Celeste DeMarco in December 2010. In January the couple revealed that they were expecting their first child. On October 26, Celeste gave birth to a son - Desmond Terrell Chandler. The two have since separated with Tyler filing for divorce on March 19, 2013. Chandler currently has full custody of his first-born son. in November 2014.]] In mid-late March 2013, Chandler started dating actress, model and former wrestler, Effy Rose. The two were married first on May 13, 2013 in Las Vegas, Nevada. Then married a second time two days later on May 15, 2013 in Rome, Italy and were there for their Honeymoon. On June 19, 2013 Chandler announced on Twitter that him and his wife were expecting their first child together due in February 2014. On February 15, 2014, Effy gave birth to a son - Colton Tyler Chandler who weighted 7 pounds and was 21 inches long. In June 2014 it was revealed that Chandler and Rose had separated and were in the process of getting a divorce after it was made public knowledge that Rose was rumored to be cheating on Chandler with one of Chandler's co-workers in Damien Kingston. Shortly after that it was revealed that Chandler had an affair with retired WEW Starlet Brooklyn Carter during his marriage and that he had gotten her pregnant, the two started dating officially in June. The two later secretly married in July 2014 after their respective divorces were final. Carter gave birth to a 10 lb baby boy they named Elliot Antonio Lucas Chandler on October 31, 2014. Carter is also the step-mom of Chandler's two sons: Desmond Terrell & Colton Tyler. The couple currently resides in Los Angeles, California with their children. Chandler is known to do various promotional work for the company, doing radio shows in the early morning to promote the show. Tyler is also known to be involved in various charities as well. He is a spokesperson for the Be A STAR Anti-Bullying Campaign, with him having been bullied as a child himself. Chandler also supports Fuck Cancer a charity for cancer. Fuck Cancer is aimed at Generation Y, intending to raise awareness of early detection, prevention and the cancer experience. He has numerous tattoos, including a large Chinese dragon on his back, red Kanji lettering on his upper left biceps which says "Angel" in tribute to his wife Effy, a signature design on his upper right biceps, and a small Sun on his stomach which encircles his belly button. He also has a tattoo on his arm of the flags of the Philippines and Greece merged into one. While taking time off, Chandler had both upper arms covered in large, tribal style tattoos, including the word "DC soldier" on his right biceps. In wrestling Finishing moves *Spear – 2013–present *''Fall of Humanity'' (Sitout powerbomb) – 2014–present Signature moves *Crossface / Scissored armbar combination *European uppercut *Falling clothesline *Figure-four leglock, sometimes from a standing position – adopted from Ric Flair *Fireman's carry spun out into a facebreaker knee smash *Multiple kick variations **Big boot, sometimes to a seated opponent **Running bicycle **Savate *Multiple powerslam variations **Fireman's carry spun out into a side **Snap scoop **Swinging side **Vertical suplex *Multiple suplex variations **Belly-to-back **Delayed vertical **Exploder **German **Swinging vertical **Underhook *Rebound clothesline *Rolling cutter *Rope-hung DDT *Running high-impact lariat *Running knee lift *Snapmare driver *Spinebuster *Swinging neckbreaker *Three-quarter facelock followed by multiple knee lifts to the opponent's head Managed by * Kylie Chandler (2WWF) * Lex Marsters (xWo) * Peyton Star (xWo) * Ric Flair (WWE) * Velvet Sky (WWE) Nicknames *'Independent circuit' **"The Immortal" (2WWF / xWo / XWA) **"God's Gift to Wrestling" (2WWF / XWA / WEW) **"Hercules of the 2WWF/XWA" (2WWF / XWA) **"Chiseled Masterpiece" (2WWF / XWA) **"The (Self-Proclaimed) Descendant of the Gods" (2WWF / XWA) **'"Supernatural"' (WEW) **"The Instant Classic" (2WWF / WEW) **"The Most Must-See WEW Elitist" (WEW) **'"The Silent Assassin"' (WEW) **"The Diamond" (WEW) **'"The Beast"' (WEW) **'"The Muscle"' (WEW) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **"FCW's Resident Bad Boy" **"The Immortal" **"The Guiding Light" **"The Silent Assassin" **"The Sovereign" **"The Diamond in the Rough" **"The Legend Killer" (bestowed upon by Velvet Sky) **"The Dark Horse" Entrance themes *'Independent circuit' **"The World Belongs to Me" by My Darkest Days (2WWF, XWA; 2011–2012) **"Save Yourself" by My Darkest Days (2WWF; 2013) **"Skies Will Burn" by Trust Company (PDW) **"Here to Show the World" by Downstait (XWA; 2013) **'"I Walk Alone"' by Saliva (WEW; 2013–present) **"The Offering" by Shaman's Harvest (WEW; Used while a member of The Purge) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **"Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (2010; Used while a member of Evolution) **"Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive (2008–2010; 2011–2012) **"Away" by Mercy Drive (July 22, 2012; Used one night only) **"I Stand Alone" by Godsmack (July 30, 2012–March 4, 2013; November 8, 2013–November 29, 2013) **"Skies Will Burn" by Trust Company (March 11, 2013–May 20, 2013) **"Wait" by Earshot (May 27, 2013–September 2, 2013) **"Rain Down" by Robin Loxley (September 16, 2013–November 1, 2013) Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Wrestling Entertainment' **EWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Future of Wrestling' **FOW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Gem Gunner *'Total Destruction Wrestling' **TDW World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) *'Two Worlds Wrestling Federation' **2WWF Lionheart Championship (1 time) **2WWF United Kingdom Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Champs' **WWC X-Division Championship (1 time) **Tough Enough Winner (2007) *'Xtreme Wrestling Organization' **xWo Championship (1 time) **xWo Television Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Championship (1 time) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 times) **Slammy Award for Most Comebacks (2010, 2011) **Slammy Award for Why aren't you in Jail Yet? (2010) **Slammy Award for Worst Gimmick (2011, 2013) **Slammy Award for Biggest Loser (2011)